In general, a refrigerator is an appliance for keeping and storing foods for a long time by storing them inside the refrigerator at low temperature. The refrigerator includes a body provided with storage compartments in which foods are stored; a body door coupled to the body and selectively opening/closing the storage compartments.
Recently, a dispenser capable of taking out water or ice without opening the body door is provided on the body door. The dispenser is composed of a dispensing lever and a valve.
Also, a home-bar capable of taking out foods stored in the body without opening the body door is provided on the body door. Further, the home-bar is composed of an opening and a home-bar door selectively opening/closing the opening.